Minor characters
These are minor characters seen in the anime and manga series MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance. Recurring Listed below are the recurring minor characters: Koyuki The classmate of Ginta back in Japan. Koyuki is the only person who believed in his stories of a different world, and is also revealed to believe is ghosts and UFOs. She has complete faith in Ginta, despite his low grades and weak physical prowess, and constantly tries to cheer him up when he's down or help him clam down during moments of his extreme stubborness. During elementary school, she beet up a bulley who broke one of Ginta's models, a hobby of his then, and helped him make a new one, an act of which is reflected in Ginta helping Vestry regain hope. She looks exactly like Snow from MÄR-Heaven and is able to experience the events taking place there through dreaming. This connection is revealed to have been caused by Diana, wanting to use their connection to enter Ginta's world, planting a magical stone in Snow's mother before either Snow and Koyuki were born. In the anime, Koyuki became affected by Snow's death to King. When King, assuming its true form, entered Earth, Koyuki summoned the magical stone used to connect her with Snow through the help of Snow's spirit, merging the two souls together. They ended up staying in Ginta's world to be with him in the end of the anime. Belle A tiny fairy seen most of the times at Alviss' side. Belle befriended Alviss in his earlier years while he was training under Gaira's supervision and from then on has cherished a passion for him, which borders on monopolising crush: she cares for him a great deal, and gets jealous of whomever Alviss so much as behaves intimately to (which ranges from girls to friends, e.g Alan). In the end of the anime, Alviss and Belle live together. Named for Tinkerbell from Peter Pan. Edward the Dog (Ep. 1-29), Steve Cassling (Ep. 30+) Nicknamed Mr. Doggy by Belle, Edward is a bespectacled, fidgety dog serves as Snow, Lestava's princess' faithful attendant (but is often in turn taken care of by her, which greatly disencourages his pride as her guardian). 6 years ago in the 1st War Game, as he cheered enthusiastically for Alan when his duel with Halloween was announced a stalemate, Edward unknowingly infuriated a beat-up Halloween, and they (Edward & Alan) were merged together under Halloween's Darkness curse, with Edward's body as the main vessel. Having sealed Alan inside him, Edward was one of the few persons privy to the queen Diana's attempt on Snow and guided her out of the castle to escape from the queen's grasp. With Alan's aid they traveled across lands, evading Diana's minions one after another, until cornered to an uninhabited castle rested on the very other end of MÄR-Heaven, Pazurika island by two Rooks, Ian and Loco. With Ginta's (and later, Alan's) help Edward saved his princess yet again, and accompanied Ginta & co. from then on, in their following journey as a guide, and in the 2nd War Game as an observator. After the 3rd round, he's un-merged with Alan using the power of Ginta's Guardian Alice. In the end of the anime, he was seen attending the wedding of the Princess of Reginrave and Carl. Pozun The "judge" of the War Games, in charge of rule explanation and fight announcement. He is a servant of the Chess Pieces, as seen when he takes orders from Halloween (upon Alan appearing before the third round). After the War Games are over, Ginta takes Pozun's Andata so they can go to Lestava Castle in the manga, while in the anime they have him take them to Lestava Castle, and he grows rather attached to Team MÄR. At the end of the anime, he is seen playing with the rest of his kind in a hot spring. Ginta's Mom An author who writes fantasy stories (which her missing husband and son are extremely interested in), Ginta's mother is a strong drinker and smoker, and also apparently has an interest in cooking unusual foods, once trying to make "pizza curry".MÄR manga volume 1, chapter 6, page 6. In spite of her occupation, she stands a very practical viewpoint in matters regarding fantasied subjects, therefore tends to make light of her husband's, and later son's, passion for such. After Ginta's disappearance, however, she rues this dearly, thinking it was her fault her family's gone and as Koyuki narrates Ginta's journey in MÄR-Heaven, starts seeing fantasy in a different light. It is later revealed that Diana watched Ginta's world through his mother's eyes in a manner similar to Snow with Koyuki. She is reunited with her husband Danna when he returns with Ginta. Danna (Boss) (ダンナ, Danna) Ginta's father and the leader of the Cross Guard during the first War Games. Danna was obsessed with a "fantasy world" while in the human world, which he would later be taken into, and is both courageous and a role-model, though he is also very stubborn. All of these traits are shared by his son, and it is commented upon several times in the series their remarkable resemblance. He defeated Phantom in the Final Round of the original War Games, but the wound suffered him to his death. His body was later taken into usage by the King, and his soul was moved into Babbo. When the King is defeated, Ginta transfers his farther's soul back into his body, and Danna is resurrected. At the end of the anime and manga, he leaves to return with his son Ginta to Earth world and his waiting wife. Gaira The 3rd man who fought in the 1st War Game 6 years ago alongside Danna and Alan, earning the Cross Guard their victory. He, however, loses to the Knight Chimera in the preliminary of the 2nd, and since then aids MÄR by training its inexperienced members. At the end of the anime, he was last seen attending the wedding of the Princess of Reginrave and Carl. Princess of Reginlief Princess of the Kingdom of Reginlief in the center of MÄR Heaven, the host of the War Games. Fearing for her people's lives, she accedes to abiding by the Chess Pieces' willsMÄR manga volume 5, chapter 42, page 9 and takes charges of the Games' preliminary round, later on in the first four rounds of casting the die to decide number of participants and battle locations. For this, Snow looks up to her as an inspirational figure of how the ruler must care for her subjects. During the end credits of the last episode, she and Carl - one of her soldier, with several other guests attending, were seen getting married. The Rogelu Brothers Garu Rogelu Ruga Rogelu Two vegetarian werewolf brothers (Garu's the red-haired one, Ruga's the black-haired one) who terrorized the farm home of Jack and his mother, devouring their vegetables and threatening violent retribution if they resisted, for they deemed Jack no more than a little coward. However, when Ginta and Babbo arrived, Jack finally stood up to them and defeated them with help from his new friends. This was enough to teach the brothers the error of their ways, and after Jack leaves with Ginta and Babbo they start working for his mother on her farm and later cheer Jack on in his matches in the War Games. They are still working with Jack's Mom at the end of the anime. Jack's Mom flashback, 13 years before the first war.]] Wife of the Cross Guard soldier Jake and mother of Jack, she resides on a small farm with her son and later, when he's away, the newly-reformed Rogelu brothers. Jack is very close to her heart, especially after Jake was killed by the knight Vizel in the first War Games, and she at first discourages him to get in any fights with any opponent who may try to kill him, even if facing them is the right thing to do (when the Rogelu brothers were terrorizing their farm, she happily tolerated their cruel gorging for fear that Jack would get hurt if they tried to stand up for themselves). However, after Jack's triumph over the werewolves, and later during Jack's first match in the War Games she realizes that the time has come for Jack to become a man and that she should support him in this. One of her regrets is that while she taught Jack everything she knew about farming, she never taught him the proper way to treat a lady, and Jack is thus a little bit of a pervert. Jack's mother also takes Pano in hand and considers her like a daughter, (or more like a daughter-in-law, as a wife for her son). Jack's dad, Jake Father of Jack and a disciple of Gaira. In the previous War, heeding Gaira's summon, Jake left his family and went join the Cross Guard. During a fight in the War Game, he was killed by Vizel and his memento the Battle Shovel was returned to Jack. He is seen in a flashback by his mom. He fought in the last war too, like Ginta's dad. Kaldea's Grand Elder Kaldea's Grand Elder is, apparently, the most prominent figure of Kaldean authority, always residing in the island's floating palace. As the elder he's ruthless when it comes to upholding Kaldea's laws, having no apparent remorse when ordering family members to kill each other for the sake of redressing broken laws: 20 years ago it was he who urged Phantom's parents to execute their only son for having (almost) stolen the Orb, and it was also he who dispatched Dorothy to her one remaining relative, the older sister Diana's assassination for having absconded from Kaldea with 798 of their ÄRMs. However in cases it's in Kaldea's interest, he can be very resourceful and of great help: to aid team MÄR in their war again the Chess (which was, in particular, commanded by two of Kaldea outlaws Diana and Phantom and therefore part of the responsibility goes to Kaldea), he's given them powerful Guardian ÄRMs and as the Final Battles concludes, appears before them to teach Ginta the true power of Purific Ave (which was to dispel Phantom's Zombie curse, ending his immortality). In the anime when King and Queen attacks Kaldea's floating castle, he's morphed into a slimy giant and petrified when the curse's lifted. As King dies, everyone killed by him is revived, including the elder and he's seen talking to Kaldean children in the ending credits. Defu, Ko, and Benni These are the kids that Ash sometimes plays with. Secondary Listed below are characters that aren't recurring: Master Moku and Chapu Master Moku Chapu Master Moku and Chapu are two thieves that Ginta first encountered who tricked him into giving up Babbo by pretending to reconcile their arguments. After Ginta found out, he fought and defeated them. It is later revealed that the two are members of Nanashi's Thieves Guild. Stanley Leader of the Stanley Bandits, he was among the thieves that were contacted by Peta to capture Babbo. His group ambushed Ginta and Jack and stole Babbo. Ginta later caught up with them thanks to Bell and with help from Alviss, Ginta and Jack defeated the Stanley Bandits. It is later revealed that he is a member of Nanashi's Thieves Guild. Poko An humanoid anglerfish-like creature. Poko was Diana's servant inside the Lestava castle until one day, he accidentally stepped on her skirt. As punishment, he was cursed to be a permanent resident inside Diana's puppet Knight's, Pinocchio's Guardian ÄRM, Fastitocalon, inside which he has the power to activate/deactivate one's ÄRM at will. Though he can never leave Fastitocalon's stomach unless it's destroyed, and a captive's ÄRM could possibly accomplish this, he never gives anyone permission to use ÄRM inside it anymore because every time he does, the captive just uses Dimension ÄRM to escape, abandoning him to his imprisonmentJapanese episode, episode 56. He was finally set free when Dorothy convinced him that she would destroy Fastitocalon in one attack instead of fleeing, and she promptly held up her end of the bargain with her Guardian Toto. At the end of the anime, he was last seen in the mouth of a whale. Alma A dead Vestrian female sailor whose ghost haunts Vestry's underground cave along with her other fellow crew, and also the only one among them to actually possess the ability of materialization in a ghostly human form. Around 4 years before the 1st MÄR-Heaven war, Alma became Phantom's sweetheart until Phantom took on the Zombie Tattoo from his Queen, Diana. An argument soon broke out between the two, and as Alma realized she (and her viewpoint of life and humankind in general) couldn't shake his steadfast belief in the magnificence of immortality in the least, she bade Phantom farewell, never again met himJapanese episode, episode 79 . Alma and the crew of her ship died in the 1st War and, by the King of Chess Pieces himself, cursed to be ghosts sealed inside the underground cave (in which approximately 2 years before she'd departed with Phantom) with the Holy ÄRM Purific Ave it hid. For 6 years they wandered, until Ginta's arrival at the cave and their consequent deliverance of that permanent haunting. As a token of gratitude (and also in a hope to stop PhantomMÄR manga volume 15, chapter 152, page 9), Alma gave him one magic stone and the Purific Ave and with the ship set sail out to the open sea again, ascended to heaven. Alma made a reappearance exclusive to the anime in the Ghost Chess attack, transporting Ginta and Dorothy back to Phantom's fortress after they were expelled out of there to her cave by the Ghost Chess. After the attack, she also appeared before Phantom and by assuring him he was not at all unloved, helped his soul achieve salvation before he died. King of Lestava Lestava kingdom's sovereign king and Snow's father. He lost his queen to an illness 10 years ago and suffered not only her death, but also a 4-year-old grief-stricken Snow. For her welfare the following 2 years the king left no stone in MÄR-Heaven unturned in his search for a new bride, and was immediately smitten with the beauty of Diana when coming across her. Together with Diana the king created the Cross Guard to defend MÄR-Heaven against the Chess Pieces in the 1st Great war, and survived through it victorious. However when he himself ailed with illness, the position of power fell into Diana's hand - who turned out to be the Queen of Chess Pieces, and he was imprisoned inside the castle's cell while his supporters got eliminated and his daughter was pursued after. After the storming of Lestava Castle, he was rescued by the castle guard and returned to the throne. At the ending credits he's seen attending the wedding of the Princess of Reginlief. Filler Listed below are characters seen in filler episodes: Carl A soldier of Reginlief castle. In a filler episode, he assisted Ginta and Jack in rescuing its princess from Alibaba. During the end credits it is seen that the two get married. John Peach John Peach is a boy who fancies himself as the future great hero of MÄR, quite ignorant of his dim-witted and cowardly nature. He has a backpack of ÄRMs that are either too hard for him to use, very weak or do not work right. Hearing about the Chess raid in Vestry, he appeared there just after Ginta defeated Girom and challenged the boy for Team MÄR's leadership, which he lost miserably (as during each contest, just about every ÄRM he used backfired on him). When a group of thieves he had defeated (which was due to sheer dumb luck, since the Demon Tarantula ÄRM they used turned on them instead of him) appeared to take revenge on John Peach, he activated Demon Tarantula, only to had himself and his three friends nearly devoured by it, had it not been for Ginta's help. John Peach left before the Second War Games begun, and returned for once to cheer for MÄR in the Final Battles. He's seen at the end of the anime training with his three friends as he meditates under a waterfall. Burube, Torobe, and Garobe Burube Torobe Garobe Three small creatures who are lackeys to John Peach. They care very much about him, to the point of risking their own lives when his is in peril. Burube carries a book that contains info on all ÄRM. Barona A man who had his henchmen capture Belle during the break after the 5th Round of the War Games. He used an ÄRM powered by Belle's powers that created a Shlam Grass guardian monster to help his minions rob a village until found out, and beaten by Alviss. Geiran An ÄRM dealer who owns a secret shop with Chibo as his employee. He lured Chibo, Dorothy, Ginta, and Jack to a desert tower with a false tip-off about an ÄRM lying dormant there. He and his thugs secretly followed them in secret and ambushed the foursome in the tower to rob Dorothy of her ÄRM collection, but was defeated by Dorothy. Chibo Chibo is a boy who works at a secret ÄRM Shop with the ÄRM dealer Geiran. He wants to be an ÄRM seller just like his father who dealt with rare ÄRMs before he was killed in the First War by the Chess Pieces. He accompanied Ginta, Jack, and Dorothy to obtan a sleeping ÄRM in a desert tower in Geiran's information. When the information turned out to be a trap and the four of them got ambushed by Geiran and his gang, Chibo was attacked by Geiran, but saved by Dorothy. Before departing, Chibo promised to Dorothy he would become as strong an ÄRM user as her and followed his father's footstep. References Category:Characters